<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>лев by don_jihoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070845">лев</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/don_jihoon/pseuds/don_jihoon'>don_jihoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/don_jihoon/pseuds/don_jihoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— как ты только его терпишь, — пробубнил су.</p>
<p>джихун тепло рассмеялся, потрепав минхао по голове:</p>
<p>— я его не терплю, а люблю.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>лев</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>не ведитесь на описание, я тут пытаюсь в юмор !!</p>
<p>вонджуны и бугю проплывают мимокрокодилом </p>
<p>соу это не первая моя работа, но первая на ао3 пушто я так хочу</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>сынчоль захлопывает за собой входную дверь, собираясь уже прокричать кое-что, достаточно неприличное для общественного места, однако в самый раз для собственной квартиры, но его прерывает голос парня, доносящийся из ближайшей комнаты, оповещающий о гостях. чхве со вздохом опускает взгляд в пол, обнаруживая лишнюю пару обуви.</p>
<p>сынчоль очень, <i>очень-очень-очень<i>, ценит своих друзей, правда. они все прекрасные и замечательные мальчики, и он очень их любит.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>но также он любит джихуна. и секс с джихуном. секс, которого его лишают уже четвёртый раз с начала недели. сынчоль в бешенстве — сегодня грёбанный четверг.</p>
<p>а всё почему? а потому, что их, несомненно дорогие, прекрасные и замечательные друзья решили, что джихун — лучший слушатель и советчик в делах сердечных. хотя со званием советчика поспорил бы сам джихун — едва ли он за весь монолог очередного гостя вставляет хотя бы пару слов. в большинстве <i>(окей, будем честны, во всех)<i> случаях его друзья заглядывают к нему за обнимашками — единодушным мнением их скромной компании джихун был признан как самый обнимательный.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>потому, проходя в гостиную, сынчоль совсем не удивляется тому факту, что его возлюбленный укутан в объятья хао, словно в огромное одеяло. джихун сидит на диване, прижав колени к груди, а су, лбом уткнувшись в плечо старшего, расположился позади него, обхватив парня руками, из-за чего ли казался ещё раза в полтора меньше. джихун любит, когда его обнимают. и пользуется возможностью получить порцию обнимашек без зазрения совести. просто потому, что места, для этой самой совести, в его крошечном теле, видимо, не хватило.</p>
<p>направляясь в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя остатки нудного рабочего дня, сынчоль параллельно уточняет у гостя о желаемой пицце — вряд ли джихуну было дело до ужина. на мычание, которое, по всей видимости, служило ответом, чхве кивает, заказывая <i>гавайскую для извращенца<i> и пеперони с грибами.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>—☆—</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>полотенцем вытирая капли, стекающие с мокрых волос на шею, сынчоль подошёл к не сменившей своего положения парочке, наконец прижимаясь губами к мягкой щеке джихуна в приветственном поцелуе. </p>
<p>— хао, — сынчоль ласково взъерошил тёмные волосы парня, — если ты продолжишь сидеть в таком положении, то у тебя снова будет болеть спина.</p>
<p>минхао вытянул руки над головой, потягиваясь:</p>
<p>— просто признайся, что хочешь пообжиматься с джихуни-хёном.</p>
<p>сынчоль расплылся в лукавой улыбке.</p>
<p>— ох хао, я хочу куда больше, чем просто пообжиматься, — бесстыдно заявил чхве, разваливаясь в кресле-мешок, которое им почти два года назад на новоселье презентовал мингю.</p>
<p>хао со вздохом согнулся обратно, стискивая в своих руках так и не пошевельнувшегося джихуна, щекой прижимаясь к его макушке.</p>
<p>— как ты только его терпишь, — пробубнил су.</p>
<p>джихун тепло рассмеялся, потрепав минхао по голове:</p>
<p>— я его не терплю, а люблю.</p>
<p>— слышал? — задиристо показал язык чхве. су на это только закатил глаза, а джихун обречённо выдохнул:</p>
<p>— <i>временами.<i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>минхао прыснул от смеха на надувшегося сынчоля, а после мечтательно вздохнул, расплываясь в широкой улыбке.</p>
<p>— серьёзно, хуни-хён, вы встречаетесь уже сколько? пять лет? или больше?</p>
<p>джихун и подумать не успел, как чхве на одном дыхании выдал:</p>
<p>— шесть лет три месяца и тринадцать дней.</p>
<p>— это без учёта вычеты недели, да?</p>
<p>минхао вопросительно вздёрнул бровь и, подняв голову, осуждающе взглянул на сынчоля:</p>
<p>— хён, ты что, целую неделю воображал свои отношения с джихун-хёном?</p>
<p>— что? нет! и нет, джихун, я не буду вычитать ту неделю!</p>
<p>пока возмущённый донельзя сынчоль бушевал, утопая в кресле, джихун незаметно вручил минхао свой кошелёк и тихо шепнул ему, чтобы тот достал телефон и включил камеру, а сам встал с дивана, направляясь к стеллажу у стены. чхве недоумённым взглядом проводил его до полок, вдруг с ужасом осознавая, зачем он туда пошёл.</p>
<p>— т-ты что, хранишь её? ты хранишь <i>это<i> в альбоме?</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>джихун, пролистывая только что взятый с полки фотоальбом, усмехнулся:</p>
<p>— нет конечно, мы же не хотим чтобы кого-нибудь хватил удар. я просто ищу фотографии с того года.</p>
<p>сынчоль облегчённо выдохнул, потому что даже фотографии из подросткового возраста не сравнятся с <i>этим<i>. джихун продолжил:</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>— я храню её в кошельке.</p>
<p>чхве в панике подскочил с кресла, оказываясь около парня в долю секунды, под смех джихуна начиная лапать его по карманам домашних шорт, в которых очень навряд ли затерялся кошелёк.</p>
<p>— где он! джихун, клянусь, я—</p>
<p>послышался звук затвора. щёки чхве стремительно алели под заливистый хохот минхао, <i>очевидно<i> уже отправляющего фото в общий чат. сынчоль захотел смерть. в симс же есть такая функция, можно её в жизнь?</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>парень, спрятав лицо в макушке рядом стоящего джихуна, смущённо-возмущённо забубнил:</p>
<p>— мне было семнадцать! я был бедным школьником, а это были три месяца наших отношений, я должен был как-то его впечатлить!</p>
<p>джихун успокаивающе погладил его по спине, целуя в не скрытое тканью майки плечо, шепча на ухо о том, <i>как сильно я люблю тебя, душа моя<i>. помогло отлично, но сынчоль притворился, будто всё ещё хочет смерть. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>минхао, утирая выступившие от смеха слёзы, встал, будто на сцене, откашлялся в воображаемый микрофон и вслух зачитал строчки с бумажки в клеточку, которую так бережно хранил всё это время джихун:</p>
<p>
  <i>«я, конечно, лев, но для тебя могу стать раком»<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>под аккомпанемент двух заливающихся в диком хохоте парней и пиликанья телефонов, оповещающих о сообщениях в чате, сынчоль молился, чтобы на приближающуюся годовщину отношений с сынгваном, мингю выдал что-нибудь такое, что бу смог бы припоминать при каждом удобном (а в случае сынгвана и неудобном) случае.</p>
<p>но, судя по голосу джуна, доносящегося из динамика телефона хао — <i>«хён, я поставил это на заставку, а вону, кажется, умирает»<i> — и диким крикам сунёна, исходящих от телефона ли, мингю придётся очень сильно постараться.</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>